life in death city
by mrs.Deaththekid
Summary: I have decided that this is gonna be all or mostly song fics. hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

ok please go easy on me this is my first fic so just go easy on me ok.

I will try to update on Saturdays but it may no be regular. I get busy. hope you enjoy it. I love writing this stuff.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own soul eater or the characters sadly.

"Kiddo, I need some help in the kitchen, can you come here please?" I said to my boyfriend, Death the Kid, as I was making lasagna for the two of us.

I was making the cheese stuff and I needed someone to come and dice the onions for the meat sauce. I would usually have my weapon and friend Soul help me but I told him to stay home and make sure that Blair and Patty didn't blow up the house again trying to cook fish.

After a minute or two kid came in and asked what he could do. I then said that I needed him to cut up the onions. He scanned the room to see where I had the put the knife. He soon found it and began to chop the onions.

I looked over a few minutes later to see kid crying. I asked if it was the onion juice and he said

"no, it is not the onion juice. I just cant seem to get the damned thing cut symmetrically." I laughed and told him to mix the cheese stuff and check the meat timer.

He walked to the sink to clean his hands. He then went over to the cheese and mixed it all together. The last thing he did was check the timer. The next thing I know is I hear a thump, I turned around and what do I see? My boyfriend is on the ground with a bloody nose. I look at the timer and it says seven minutes left. I face palm and laugh. I thought to my self that I should have turned off the timer and this could have been avoided.

I spent the rest of the night calming him down and smashing the timer.

ok well I did it first ever fan fic hope you all liked it. I need ideas for future fics. I like Giriko and Justin paired up but any thing is good. well give me any review u want thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Loss Of A Brother

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own this song or any of the soul eater characters.

I have decided to make this a 100+ chapter story. I will update Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. I can always use Ideas if you have them. This is a song fic. I hope to do a lot of these so if you have any good country oldies rock or pop song requests I will thank you in the fic I use it in and I will give you credit for it also. P.S. Soul is a little OOC, in this fic.

The song will be in all CAPS.

The plain story will be normal

It was a cold, rainy, Sunday in July. Soul was sitting on the couch with Maka. They were watching a movie, it was around nine thirty and Souls phone rang.

"hi mom whats up you sound upset." Soul questioned.

"Soul he's gone." his mom sobbed.

"who's gone mom?" Stated soul.

"Your brother Wes." she said,"he got killed in a car crash about an hour ago."

"..." soul didn't know what to say. He hung up about to cry.

WHEN I GOT THE NEWS TODAY, I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY SO I JUST HUNG UP THE PHONE.

Soul was on the verge of crying while he was leaning on the wall when Maka came to see who it was.

"who was on the phone?" she asked.

" It was my mom." soul sobbed

" Whats wrong, is she OK?"

" Yea, mom is fine.. its Wes." soul choked out.

" Oh no whats wrong with him, is he sick?" she asked more upset this time.

" Wes was killed in a car crash an hour ago. He was on his way here..." soul said completely crying like a little kid.

" No, Soul will you be OK, I know how much you loved Wes."

"I am not OK right now. I'm gonna take a walk. I need to clear my head this is a lot to take in." soul choked out as he grabbed two beers out of the fridge and put them in his pockets of his jacket.

" OK I understand I will stay up until you get back." Maka said as she hugged him.

I TOOK A WALK TO CLEAR MY HEAD, AND THIS IS WHERE MY WALKING LEAD. CAN'T BELIVE YOUR REALLY GONE. I DON'T FEEL LIKE GOING HOME.

Soul walked an hour or so and he ended up at the end of the Death City Pier. He sat and took off his head band to let his hair fall. Wes always said that his hair had a mind of its own even though he had the same hair. Soul smiled at the thought. He popped the top off the first beer. And took a drink.

SO I'M GONNA SIT RIGHT HERE ON THE EDGE OF THIS PIER AND WATCH THE SUNSET DISAPPER. AND DRINK A BEER.

"Damn it Wes. You knew you weren't a good driver in the rain. Why couldn't you wait a day to come out here? Damn it! It just doesn't make sense!" soul screamed at the cloudy sunset sky as he finished his beer, and tears rolled down his face. Wes was always there for him when he was sad or hurt. Wes always knew what Soul needed to hear to feel better.

FUNNY HOW THE GOOD ONES GO, TOO SOON BUT THE GOOD LORD KNOWS THE REASONS WHY I GUESS. SOMETIMES THE GRATER PLAN IS KINDA HARD TO UNDERSTAND. AND RIGHT NOW IT DON'T MAKE SENSE. I CAN'T MAKE IT ALL MAKE SENSE.

Soul had been sitting there an hour or so when he opened the other bottle. He had been remembering the good times with Wes.

SO I'M GONNA SIT RIGHT HERE ON THE END OF THIS PIER AND WATCH THE SUNSET DISAPPER. AND DRINK A BEER.

When soul was almost done he remembered all the times that him and Wes had sat in the same spot he is now and talk about life when they were kids. Also once they were older the would sit and laugh about old times and drink beer on this very pier.

SO LONG MY FRIEND, UNTILL WE MEET AGAIN. I'LL REMEMBER YOU AND ALL THE TIMES WHEN WE WOULD, SIT RIGHT HERE AND WATCH THE SUNSET DISAPPER. AND DRINK A BEER. AND WE WOULD DRINK A BEER.

Soul finished his drink and started on his way home to his loving girlfriend. He made it home at around one in the morning. When soul walked in Maka was still awake and she saw that he was still crying and so she asked if he was feeling a little better.

" No Maka I'm not feeling any better. I lost the only person in my family who really gave a damn about me. I cant believe it, I lost my only brother. I will never be OK." soul said still crying.

" Soul you listen I know how close you and Wes were. He was a good brother and friend. He was the type who would want you to remember him as if he was still here he wouldn't want you to stop dead in your tracks. He would want you to move on. He loved you, Soul just trust me on this. OK?" Maka said in a sweet soothing tone.

" Do you really think so Maka?" Soul sniffled through his tears.

" Yes Soul I do." Maka Said as she pulled soul closer into a hug.

Well I hope this is a good fic I hope y'all liked it. It made me cry a bit because the song reminds me of my grandpa. R.I.P. Grandpa.

Leave a review, name the song, and come up with an oc pairing. I will give you credit and use your pairing in a future fic.

Hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
